


Close to You

by Kroissant



Series: Felannie Works [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sweater weather, fluff and spice, prequel/side-story to One More Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: “I…really don’t know what to wear,” She finally tells him, blushing furiously.Felix gives her a confused look. “You don’t know?” He gestures to the pile of clothes on their bed. “From what I can see, you have plenty enough to spare,"Annette gasps. “What are you talking about?” She raises her voice, though not too loud in fear she might disturb their tired pets. “More than half of them are either torn or have gaping holes from the collar to the lower waistline,” She glares at him. “How do you suppose they all turned up that way, hmm?”Or, in which Annette and Felix live together with their cats.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is Kroissant!  
It's been a long while since I've been writing -- about a good three weeks! And to start my comeback, I present you all my second fanfic out of many! I have much to tell you, but I believe it's best to get the ball rolling.
> 
> To those who enjoy One More Night, here is a prequel, a nod to what Annette and Felix's relationship as a couple were like before they were separated (and following the story, they would be recently graduated from Garreg Mach University).
> 
> Okay, let's get cracking!  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

Annette dives inside her closet, rummaging through her many articles of clothing, outerwear, and garments in a frenzied manner.

Taking out a random short-sleeved shirt, she makes a disappointed face, shaking her head and carelessly tossing it across the room.

“Nope, that’s not it,”

Again, she searches, daring to explore deeper into the closet.

Stumbling onto her one-piece beige dress, Annette stops and stares intently at it for a moment, contemplating over whether she should wear it or not. Sadly, the visual image in her mind didn’t quite fit what she wanted to go for and casually dismisses it.

“Not that one either,”

Fifteen minutes passed and after rejecting more clothes and tossing them away, Annette was left with little to nothing, except for socks, leggings, and shoes. Sighing, she stands up and heads to the queen-sized bed she shares with her boyfriend. Sitting close to the edge, she props her elbows on her lap, frowning as she hangs her head in defeat.

She veers at the pile of mess she made, biting her lower lip as she stares longingly at the mountain of clothes—all brightly-colored, with most of them tinted in her favorite colors: orange, blue, and white. The more she looks on, the more anxious she was beginning to feel inside. It was dangerously close to the time of her expected outing with her friends and still, she was unable to pick out an attire to wear out.

…Then again, this was all her fault for going over the top.

The sound of scampering footsteps reaches her ears, catching her attention. Annette motions her head the other way, cracking a big, toothy smile as an overly energetic Corgi intrudes into the room unannounced.

“Crusher!” Annette greets her tiny pet, waving at his direction and urging him to come forth, “Over here, boy!”

The puppy looks her way and upon recognizing his owner, sticks out his tongue and barks. “Arf, arf!” And just like that, runs toward her.

Instinctively, Annette slides from the edge of the edge, goes down on both knees on the carpet and spreads her arms out. She smiles and laughs as the puppy tackles her with brute force, causing her to topple backward and shower her with affectionate licks.

Regaining her balance, Annette leans forward, closing in to rub their noses together. “Who’s a good boy?”

Crusher pants eagerly, barking again.

“That’s right, it’s you!” Annette confirms, followed by a light-hearted giggle. She watches her small pet struggle a little in her hold and then eventually settling on placing his head on the side of her left arm, letting out a small whimper as he silently relishes her comforting embrace.

Annette smiles, bringing her other hand to scratch the crown of his head.

Crusher’s heightened panting comes to a close, brushing his wet nose along her fair, freckled skin and leaning into her comforting touch.

As Annette pampers the tiny puppy nestled in her arms, from the corner of her eye, she takes notice of another silhouette entering her field of vision.

Looking up, she beams at the sight of her dark-haired boyfriend and just like her, resting soundly in his right arm was their second little troublemaker, their tiny gray kitten Aegis.

“So this is where you went,” Felix speaks up, referring to Crusher who seemed to be a little dazed from gaining more scratches from his other owner. “You shouldn’t be running off on your own,”

“Felix, he’s still just a baby,” Annette assures him, smiling and dips in to give the puppy a light peck on the head. “He’ll learn in time,”

Felix nods and takes a look around them. "Damn, what happened here?"

Annette looks up and meeting his gaze, sheepishly grins. “I…uh, sort of gone a bit overboard,”

Felix puts a hand on his hip, his left eyebrow slightly raised. “Sort of?”

“Okay, okay—probably a little more than that,” Annette admits, and looks the other way, her face bright red for getting caught red-handed.

All Felix could do was shake his head in dismay.

“Don’t you have something planned with Mercedes and Ingrid in less than two hours?” He points out rather innocently, squatting down to join her on the cluttered floor. He takes another minute to scrutinize their surroundings, then averts back to face his frowning girlfriend. “Judging by the mess, I’m guessing you’ve been trying to find the perfect clothes to wear for your outing,”

“Pretty much,” With glossy eyes, Annette buries her face into the soft fur of their puppy, groaning inwardly. “My life’s over,”

Felix rolls his eyes. “No, it’s not,” He soothes, his words gentle and surprisingly delicate to the ear. He moves a bit forward, stretching his hand out to stroke his girlfriend’s lovingly, and pecking her on the tip of her head. “You’re being overdramatic about this. It’s not the end of the world,”

“Easy for you to say,” Annette counters back, lifting her chin and frowning deeply.

Felix slips a small smile on his lips. “Ann,” He calls out to her—a nickname exclusively reserved for his one and only. “Come on, just tell me what’s the matter,”

Annette contemplates over whether she should tell him or not. She sneaks a glance at him and notices how his expression was etched with worry—something that was quite rare for everyone, including his friends to see. And then there was her the exception to it, and to think that she might be one of the lucky few to witness something truly wonderful…

“I…really don’t know what to wear,” She finally tells him, blushing furiously.

Felix gives her a confused look. “You don’t know?” He gestures to the pile of clothes on their bed. “From what I can see, you have plenty enough to spare,”

Annette gasps. “What are you talking about?” She raises her voice, though not too loud in fear she might disturb their tired pets. “More than half of them are either torn or have gaping holes from the collar to the lower waistline,” She glares at him. “How do you suppose they all turned up that way, hmm?”

It wasn’t long until Felix caught on to what she was implying to. His face turned a deep shade of red and quickly averts his eyes away, clearing his throat. He rakes his fingers along with his slick, dark blue hair, furrowing his brows as he grumbles lowly, “I’ll…buy you some new clothes the next time we go to the mall,"

At this, Annette smiles as a flood of excitement overtake her. "Do I get to shop as many as I want?”

Felix shakes his head, though he was quick to give her an impish smirk. "Not without a budget limit," He insists, and the size of his grin only grew wider as he watches his girlfriend return to her cheery self—big, blue eyes glowing radiantly and becoming much energetic compared to her lethargic state a while ago.

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” Annette goes on, her face contorted. “What should I do now? I mean, I still can’t figure out what I should wear,”

She feels something move in her hold and looking down, finds Crusher awake, just in time to watch him escape from her hold and circle around Felix animatedly. The pair observe the playful puppy and after a minute, seems to have finally exhausted himself yet again, coming to settle on the open space between them.

Annette checks on her boyfriend, her heart skipping a beat as she was able to bear witness to his expression thawing to a certain degree.

Felix outstretches his hand, rubbing the exposed belly of the puppy a few times.

Crusher sticks out his tongue, closing his eyes and whimpering loudly, quite enjoying the touch of his owner’s comforting touch. He resorts in rolling the other way as if encouraging Annette to do the same.

Annette's lips split into a grin, and as she happily obliges to pampering their 'baby', fails to check up on Felix, who took another look around their shared bedroom, cautiously inspecting each clothing within range.

“Where exactly are you going?”

Annette looks up. "Hmm…" She licks her lips, mulling the thought over. "Mercie wants us to check out this brand-new café downtown," She explains and nods when she recalls the text message sent to her the other day. "It's supposed to have a large variety of Dagda-themed cuisine,”

Felix remains passive. “Okay,” He replies, and after a brief moment of silence, speaks up again. "I recommend just wearing what you normally do. There's no need to go extravagant if you're going to hang out with old friends,"

“Yeah, but here’s the thing—we haven’t seen each other in, like, a year!” Annette reasons, her thinking process turning awry. “I mean, what if their appearances or sudden taste in something changes? Like, what happens if both of them are wearing dresses and I’m not?”

Felix snorts. She’s putting too much thought into this.

“Ingrid never wears one unless for certain occasions,” He explains, confident enough to console his girlfriend regarding his childhood friend’s usual antics and styles of preferences. “As for Mercedes… knowing her, probably.” With both hands, he carefully removes the sleeping kitten on his shoulders and places it close to Corgi.

Crusher yawns, and when he notices Aegis coming into view, slothfully circles around his ‘brother’ a few times, and lie back down close to him. In response, Aegis unconsciously moves closer, burying his head and letting out a soft mewling before resuming with his sleeping.

Tearing his gaze away from the heartfelt sight, Felix focuses his full concentration on his struggling girlfriend. “If you still don’t know what else to wear, at least dress up to match with the weather,” He suggests.

Annette blinks. Huh, how come she didn’t think of that before?

“Today’s going to be clear skies and a little chilly, so you might have to wear something warm to get through the day,” Felix glances at the pile of clothes, then switch to face his girlfriend again. “Any chance you have a few clothes with long sleeves?”

Annette grins. “I do,” She rises from the floor, her hands collected together. “My favorite one—you know, the one that’s teal and a long turtleneck,” She leisurely walks to the bed and starts taking one clothing, one at a time, and inspecting them. “That’s odd. It doesn’t seem to be here,”

Something dark hits her from behind, startling her.

Annette flinches, squeaking as she felt the unknown item drop to the floor and lands right on top of her right foot. She swiftly angles her body, puffing her cheeks again as she attempts to give her boyfriend a menacing glare.

“Hey, what was—”

Her words got cut off the second she discovers the latter with no shirt on, his toned chest and hints of muscles exposed for all to see. She blushes deep red, and frantically covers her eyes. Despite having seen him like this plenty of times—during their intense make-out sessions or in their act of lovemaking, it never ceases to make her lose control of her sanity. "FELIX, WHAT THE HELL?” She cries at the top of her lungs, frightening the poor puppy and even the dozing kitten in the background. “P-put your shirt back on!”

Ignoring her plea, Felix casually waves it off.

“Just wear it,” He insists, gesturing to his discarded black turtleneck on the floor. “Unlike you, I’ve still got some clothes in my dresser,”

Annette leers at his direction. “Oh? And whose fault is that?”

Felix lets out a long sigh. “Ann, just take it, will you?”

Annette pouts, then quickly snatch the clothing without him looking.

Lifting her arms high, she takes a minute to appreciate the fabric of the turtleneck. She grins wider, and as she dares to check up on her boyfriend, squeaks when she catches him staring back at her intently.

She swallows the lump in her throat. “Can you turn around a bit?”

“Ann—”

“Please, Felix?”

Felix heavens a sigh and eventually nods, abiding by her instructions. “…Fine,”

With that out of the way, Annette doesn’t hesitate to eagerly put the clothing on, her head popping out first, followed by her right arm, and then the left. Quickly, she scurries to the closet again. She widens the door a bit, revealing a hidden mirror on the opposite side. She takes a step back to look at herself, twirling around and giggling uncontrollably.

Aside from the size being a little too big on her, with the hem going past her bottom, overall, her boyfriend’s turtleneck surprisingly fits her petite physique well.

…A little too perfect.

Annette sneaks a peek over her shoulder, smiling as she catches him watching over their sleepy little troublemakers. With him preoccupied, Annette takes this rare window of opportunity to check herself out again in the mirror. She twirls for a second time, and out of curiosity, pulls up the collar closer to her nose. She inhales a big whiff of the smell, and closing her eyes, exhales out a contented sigh—the faint scent of spices and herbal tea intermingling with her perfume bringing wonders to her senses, and sparking a strange pleasure inside of her.

Annette bits her lower lip, rubbing her exposed thighs together as she could feel herself beginning to feel wet. Even so, she tries her best, fighting back the urge to let out a low moan, graze her fingers along her legs, or even dare to touch herself inappropriately.

Not to mention how her darling boyfriend was practically there closely in range, and if he were to discover her hidden intentions, knowing him, would drag her straight to their bed and—

“Ann,”

“—H-huh?”

"You should get going," Felix tells her and jerks his chin over to the clock hanging on the nearby wall. “It’s almost quarter to one,”

Annette’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?" Quickly, she turns in the same direction and loudly gasps. "Oh, no! I’m gonna be late!”

She quickly rushes to get the rest of her things—her cream skirt, white leggings, small box of her make-up set, and other necessities and bolts off to the bathroom right down the hall.

Sprinting away, the poor woman fails to see her boyfriend stand up from the ground and with his arms crossed, leans against the railing of the doorway, admiring her retreating shadow with a slight grin.

* * *

“You sure you got everything?”

Annette nods animatedly, closing the last of the buttons on her blue, puffy jacket. Once that was done, she twirls her heel and dips down, taking her brown combat boots from the shoe rack.

While struggling to insert her feet into them one at a time, Felix tosses more questions.

“Got the keys to open the door?”

“Uh-huh,”

“Your wallet?”

“Uh-huh,”

“Your phone?”

“Yeah, and the charger in case the battery dies out,” Annette informs him, smiling as she was able to successfully put her boots on in a few seconds flat. She angles her body the other way, giving her passive-looking boyfriend a cheeky smile. “I’ve got everything, so don’t you worry,”

Felix crosses his arms. "Oh?"

Annette giggles. “Yup!” She hears a collision of barking and meowing, and takes a step to the side, her big, blue eyes brightly glowing upon the sight of Crusher and Aegis both awake and energetic as ever, rushing forth to bid her farewell.

She swiftly goes on her knees, and as they drew close to her, proceeds to carry one into her arms, and kiss them on the crown of their head. Crusher was the first to go, vigorously barking and licking his owner across her face. Annette laughs, wrapping her arms around the tiny furball and squeezing him tight. “Mommy loves you,” She cooed, kissing the Corgi puppy for the second time and then settling him back down on the floor.

Next came Aegis and unlike his high-spirited brother, was ever the patient and quiet one. But when Annette takes him into her embrace, the tiny gray kitten goes for the kill—stroking its cheeks against her fair, freckled skin and relishing her warmth, purring more loudly than usual. “Mrow,” Aegis whines, his long tail flickering back and forth.

Annette smiles at this, bringing him closer to her. “I’m counting on you to look after your silly brother, ‘kay?” She says and to her surprise, Aegis meekly bobs his head, as if he wholly understood her words.

“Mrow,”

Annette beams. "That's my boy," And peppers him with kisses, completely ignoring how ticklish his whiskers were brushing with her rosy cheeks. "Love you, my little tiger,"

“Mrow,”

And just like that, Annette sets him down on the floor. As she did so, Aegis and Crusher were quick to encircle around her, with Aegis snaking his tail around her left knee and Crusher curling up to nuzzle his head with her right.

Annette giggles, and looks up to lock eyes with her boyfriend.

On cue, Felix squats down and carefully seizes their little ‘children’, though not before giving Crusher the look when the puppy constantly kept barking and attempting to wriggle himself out of his touch.

“Crusher, it’s okay,” Annette assures the puppy, scratching his head to ease his nerves. “Daddy’s going to take care of you for a bit,”

She looks up to face her boyfriend, but this time, she was surprised to find him leaning in. Annette stays momentarily still, feeling rather hot as she felt his soft lips on her exposed forehead. As she dares to raise her chin a little, Felix comes in to steal another kiss, this time on the lips.

Annette closes her eyes, snaking her arms around his neck, smiling through the exchange.

Once they parted, Annette was quick to poke him on the nose and then back away. "I…should get going now," She speaks up, "I'll be back in a few hours or so,"

Felix nods, his expression softening.

"Love you all~" Annette sings randomly and twisting the doorknob, walks out beyond the entrance and into the open world. Shutting the door behind her, she goes straight out of the wide hallway, heads down the staircase, and after exiting out the main gate of the apartment, rushes to get to the near bus stop.

Luckily for her, it was still late in the afternoon and rush hour has not picked up quite yet. She smiles, humming a tune to herself as she admires the neighborhood she calls her home, recognizing the little stores such as the bakery and the dollar store she would frequently visit, and a few familiar faces of people she knew—the elderly couple who lives next door to her and Felix, a family of four with one of the children being her students in the second grade, and the crosswalk lady.

After sightseeing for a good three minutes, the local bus shows up. Another thirty minutes passed and to her relief, was able to get out from the public vehicle and stroll straight to the place where she and her dear friends were to meet—and luckily for her, it happened to be the very first location that was stationed right behind the bus stop.

Entering the café, Annette was immediately met with the welcoming greetings from her two friends, Mercedes and Ingrid, and after giving each of them a big hug, seated herself on the empty chair exclusively for her.

Removing her gloves and rubbing her hands under the table, Annette grins widely. She takes the last menu off the table and begins skimming through the pages, eyes full of curiosity and glee as she takes careful consideration of the pictures displayed.

“Did you already order your food?”

“Not really,” Ingrid reveals, smiling as she adjusts her seating to get more comfortable. “We were waiting for you to show up and then start,”

An airy laugh escapes out from Mercedes’s throat. “The dessert section looks promising, by the way,” She points out, with an equally pleasant smile. “And I believe some of them are right up your alley, Annie,”

At the mention of sweets, Annette squeals, unable to contain her excitement.

"Before we do that, we should at least eat something to fill us up," Ingrid recommends, opening up her menu and looking it over. "Wow…there's so much meat here,"

Mercedes smiles then turn to check on her best friend. "Annie, go ahead and pick out what you want to eat as well," She notices how the latter was still wearing her jacket. “Oh! And be sure to remove your jacket while you’re at it,”

Annette flashes a sheepish grin. “Whoops! Nearly forgot about that,”

Mercedes shakes her head, but nevertheless, keeps her pleasant smile intact. “Never change Annie," And looks up to find her best friend, no longer wearing her jacket, but rather, a familiar black turtleneck. She creases her eyebrows. Has she seen that somewhere before—

Her eyes slowly widen. From under the table, Mercedes lightly taps Ingrid on the knee, startling her. When she finally gains her friend’s attention, the older woman jerks her chin over to Annette’s direction.

Ingrid turns to look at their friend and seconds after, something clicked.

Swiftly, Ingrid side-glances at Mercedes who in return give her a mischievous smile.

Together, the two friends motion their heads back at the third and youngest member of their group, completely oblivious of their lingering stares and exchanges of giggles now and then.

Having already come up with what she wants to order, Annette lowers her menu to look at her friends. "Did you pick anything yet?" She asks innocently, tipping her head to the side.

Mercedes and Ingrid simply smile at her.

Annette blinks, confused. “Uh…guys? Everything okay?”

No response.

“Mercie? Ingrid?”

A moment of silence.

“—Annie?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that what we think it is?”

Annette frowns, not quite comprehending. “What do you mean?”

Ingrid points a finger toward her. “That turtleneck you are wearing,” She began, keeping her voice calm, “Isn’t that—”

Annette blushes furiously. Oh, no.

“I-I could explain, really,” She says quickly, already sputtering with her words, “My favorite shirt—the teal turtleneck went missing and well, I didn’t want to leave the apartment without it, but then…” The image of her darling boyfriend appears from the back of her mind, and the corners of her lips slowly quirk upwards. "Felix…he offered me his shirt just for today,"

To her chagrin, her friends share playful looks.

"You two must be very close to sharing each other's clothes~" Mercedes teases, collecting her hands together. "My, how sweet~”

Ingrid chuckles. “You make quite a pair,” She comments, playing along.

Annette turns away, her cheeks still stained in red.

She lowers her head, slipping into a smile as she takes the collar of the turtleneck and brings it close to her nostrils, inhaling the lingering scent of her boyfriend in. She exhales out a breath, and inhales it again, alleviating her of her uneasiness.

In a way, it felt like Felix was spiritually there with her.

Becoming reminded of him, despite only being away for a few hours, suddenly finds herself missing of his presence And she imagines him—his strong arms around her waist and pulling her in so closely, she could feel his breath tickling the nape of her neck. His invigorating scent fused with the coppery smell of pennies and traces of his preferred tea which was Almyran pine, his cat-like eyes rooted with the color of amber that has now become her favorite color, and in spite of his grumpy persona, turned out to be a huge softie underneath the layers.

A hand lightly brushes her shoulder, startling her.

“Annette?” Ingrid speaks up, addressing her dazed friend. “You okay there?’

“Uh…yes! Yes, I am!” Annette suddenly cries, followed by light-hearted laughter. “I’m good,”

Ingrid nods, “That’s what I’d like to hear,” And turns her sights back on the menu.

A minute passed and soon, the three girls knew what they wanted to order. As Mercedes begins to signal the waiter to come over, and Ingrid filling up each of their glass cups with more champagne, Annette remains there quiet in the background, reopening her menu again and pondering over what she should purchase for takeout.

* * *

“Hmm, hmm, hmm~”

Slowing down her pace, Annette stops in front of her doorway.

Fishing her apartment key from the front pocket of her jacket, she inserts the first one into the slot. Twisting the doorknob, she exerts more force into her push, widening the door a little more. Ever so slowly, she enters inside.

Not even a minute in, Annette could hear the rapid scampering of footsteps, the incoming barking and meowing making their way to her.

“Arf, arf!”

“Meow!”

Annette shakes her head, removing her boots and placing them on the shoe rack. She takes the plastic bag into her arms and hurries to the kitchen. Lo and behold, Crusher and Aegis were there, disregarding their half-emptied bowls of kibble and dashing toward where she stood, bouncing and enclosing around her.

Annette laughs, “I’m home,” She greets them, placing the plastic bag of takeout on the table. She squats down, bringing them in for a big hug and sprinkles of kisses. “Where’s Daddy, boys?”

Crusher was the first to be move, whining loudly as he raced out of the kitchen and into the halls. Annette lightly giggles, smiling as she moves ahead with Aegis tailing after her, close enough to graze his cheeks on her bare feet and nuzzle against them now and then.

Walking inside the small living room, Annette spots her boyfriend lying on the couch, fast-asleep with a blanket covering his lower half, with the remote still situated on his dominant right hand. His ponytail, albeit ruffled and untamed, spilled beautifully along the crook of his exposed neck.

Annette tucks a strand of her eye behind her ear, smiling tenderly as she crouches to her knees and with her left hand, reaches out to gently part away from his hair covering his closed eyes. She leans in, prepared to kiss him on the forehead when Crusher woofs boisterously, emitting throughout the small space.

Immediately, Felix flutters his eyes wide open and as he looks up, he discovers his girlfriend shushing the puppy in the background.

Elevating his body, Felix utters a low groan, raking his hair and rubbing his eyes. “…Ann?”

Hearing her name, Annette turns back to face her boyfriend. "Rise and shine, darling," She replies rather sheepishly and seats herself down next to him on the couch.

In response, Felix snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her close and inviting her into the blanket still covering him. “How was the outing?”

“Pretty good,” Annette says casually, slanting her head on his shoulder and plucking out the loose threads on the fabric of the worn-out blanket. "And you are right. There was no need for me to worry about anything,"

Felix nods, “How are Mercedes and Ingrid?”

“Same as always,” Annette continues, becoming transfixed on the television in front of them—the screen depicting a competitive fencing tournament. "Mercie is still serving in the church while Ingrid is preparing to get certified in the air force in a few weeks,”

“…I see,” Felix murmurs, leaning back and sighing heavily. “That’s good to hear,”

“How were the kids?”

"Aside from being too hyperactive, not that bad," Felix explains, retelling his side of the story. "Took out to the park earlier, and gave them dinner,"

Annette smiles, and from the corner of her eye, spots both Crusher and Aegis chasing each other to the kitchen, probably to go and finish the rest of their kibbles. “Did you eat yet?”

“Not really,”

“I brought some leftovers,” Annette goes on, “I went to go and visit your favorite restaurant to buy a little something for you in case the other one didn’t suit your taste,”

Felix casts her a side-glance. "You didn't have to do that,"

“I know, but it pains me to leave you all by yourself with the two troublemakers,” Annette assures, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. “It’s the least I could do anyway,”

Felix’s expression softens, “…Thanks,”

A moment of silence.

“I found your teal turtleneck by the way,” Felix brings up, unable to suppress the smile materializing across his lips as he watches his girlfriend squeal with glee.

"Wait? How?"

“I found it hanging behind the bedroom door,” Felix answers, unveiling her teal turtleneck hidden under the sheets of the blanket. He presents the article of clothing to her, to which Annette was quick to seize and embrace it tightly. “Be careful where you put it next time,”

“Okkkayy~”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Ann, I’m being serious here,”

Annette leers at him. “Hey, I am too, you know,” She counters, and sticks out her tongue childishly.

Felix produces a small smile. “Now that that’s over with…” He trails off and outstretches his hand. “It’s time to surrender the turtleneck,”

Annette blushes. “Oh, err…right,” With a heavy sigh, she proceeds to strip off the clothing. “Here you go,” And offers it to him.

Felix takes it away, thanking her graciously. He removes his black tank top and puts it to the side, and as he puts his black turtleneck on, suddenly jolts at the sudden touch of physical warmth against his own. He frowns, dipping his head further down the collar.

“…Ann? What are you doing?”

All Annette could do was simply smile.

Here she was, crawling literally on top of him with a light blue bra lace-bralette on—her hands placed comfortably over his toned chest and her nose dangerous close with his.

“Sorry,” She apologizes, leaving him mildly confused. “This seems uncharacteristic of me, but…”

“Hmm?”

Annette blushes furiously. “Well, ever since I wore your turtleneck, I can’t seem to stop thinking of you—your smell, your eyes, and everything else, it’s been haunting me since…” She pauses in her sentence, biting her lower lip as she tries to choose her words correctly. “I don’t know how else to say it but…that it makes me feel like I’m—”

“—Your captive?” Felix finishes off for her. He raises an eyebrow, his smirk widening as he catches Annette quickly looking away, covering her red face in embarrassment.

“…I love wearing your clothes,” She adds on, her words becoming a mere whisper. “It makes me feel close to you,”

This time, it was Felix’s turn to turn red. Clearing his throat, he sneaks a glance at his girlfriend. Taking notice of her blushing state, he chuckles, and couldn’t help but melt at how utterly cute she was, looking all bashful and apologetic for wanting to wear another one of his clothes. “You know, you should’ve said something sooner,”

“…Huh?”

“You can wear my clothes anytime you want,” Felix tells her, causing her eyes to widen. “But only under one condition,”

“And what’s that?”

Felix smirks. "Sing for me, before and after we go to bed," He began and sinks his head deeper in. Once they share the same eye-level, he pecks her on the temple, then brushes his chapped lips along the bridge of her nose, plucking another kiss there, and then—

“I want to keep seeing that big smile of yours, and that contagious laugh that gives me butterflies in my stomach. I want to keep hearing more of your silly stories, your experience in handling the kids in your work as a teacher, and your obsessiveness with musicals and all things Disney,”

Annette’s breathing hitches.

"Just being with you…that's all I could ever ask in life," Felix continues, stuttering over his words as his face burns redder than ever. "I want to kiss you, hug you, make love to you for as long as I live…"

At this point, their chests are too close, their heads both stuffed inside the shirt, the air inside hot and heavy to breathe, and yet, they don’t seem to care.

Here and now was their moment.

“Err…Felix?’

“Hmm?”

“That’s more than one condition,” Annette points out, smiling earnestly. “You could only pick one out of—” Before she could finish, a strong force pulls her in, and in a matter of seconds, gets silenced by a kiss on the lips.

After the exchange, Felix withdraws, breathing heavily. “Don’t ruin the moment,” And pulls her in to give her another kiss. Slowly, Annette reciprocates, tipping her head and moans loudly, melting into a puddle.

Still cramped inside his turtleneck, Felix leisurely rolls her over, pinning her against the couch. In a fit of frustration, he quickly strips off the turtleneck trapping them inside and tosses it away. Both bare and hungry for more, Annette hooks her legs around his lower torso. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him in for another deep, sweet kiss.

Felix returns the favor, his fingers gently caressing her tousled bright, orange hair and keeping her close in physical contact, chest against chest.

After three minutes of constant lip-locking and for Felix's case, biting her neck and shell of the ear to mark her as his, they eventually pull away, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

A bit dazed, Annette reaches out to trace her finger around her boyfriend’s nipple, poking it and then leans forward to kiss it.

Felix closes his eyes, inhaling a sharp breath in.

Annette moves closer to him. “Should we continue this in the bedroom?” She asks breathlessly.

Felix smirks, her words music to his ears.

Without another word, he rises from the couch, though not before taking the remote and increasing the volume. After placing it on the coffee table, Felix scoops his girlfriend right into his arms, chuckling as he hears her squeal and randomly hit him on the chest for startling her.

“Felix!”

Felix simply smirks, and heads straight to their bedroom, closing the door after with the back of his foot—leaving the television on and running to cover up what was about to come in the next few minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The entire premise of this fanfic was based on the idea that Annette and Felix are canonically wearing turtlenecks but with different color schemes. I wanted to play around with that, and from there, expanded it into a...5k story. Whoops!
> 
> Also, did anyone catch the meaning/nod to the ending part of the story?  
It's meant to be a reference of the ship's alternative name, Netflix and chill~
> 
> Let me know of your thoughts--comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Now, this is only the first batch out of the three I'm supposed to post. See you in a few minutes!  
As always, thank you to all who supported me thus far and to those in Felannie Fever discord server!
> 
> If you haven't joined yet, I implore you to do so! Please visit @crumbsandyums on Twitter and in one of the posts, there should be a link directing you straight to the discord server! Have fun!
> 
> Okay, round one finished! Round five more to go!


End file.
